Wireless communication networks and in particular cellular communication networks provide a mechanism which allows a user equipment to migrate from the air interface provided by one base station to the air interface provided by another base station. This process is known as handover.
In view of the above-described situation, there exists a need for an improved technique that enables to provide efficient handover of a user equipment from an actually serving base station to a neighboring base station (neighbor base station).